The Prettiest Girl at the Ball
by HandwrittenStories
Summary: France decides to play a joke on everyone at a ball. But things get out of hand when Germany falls just a little too hard for the no longer innocent prank. Reviews take a minute to write and last longer than favorites. I do not own Hetalia. *Currently on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

It was all France's fault.

He was the one who got the sick idea that it would be a good joke to dress Canada in a formal gown and introduce him as his sister. But that wasn't all. Oh no, he also had to bring him to the ball being held for every eligible girl in the land and display him proudly.

"You'll be far more breathtaking than any _real_ woman there," France had said. "You are rather delicate anyways."

And he had agreed, not wanting to argue with his older brother.

Canada turned looking at himself in the mirror once again, soft blue fabric swishing against the ground when he moved. The dress was smooth against his skin, a full skirt hiding the shape of his hips. The bodice of the dress however, had proved troublesome. After much thought and bickering Canada had been squeezed into a corset, heavy padding bundled across his chest until he could hardly breathe. At least the neckline didn't demand any sort of cleavage to be shown.

Sighing Canada leaned closer to adjust the choker sitting on his neck. The black ribbon and pendant making his slender neck look like a woman's. His blond hair was still short, something that even France couldn't change.

Sadly, he had to admit that he _did_ look like a girl, perhaps not a very pretty one, but a girl all the same.

"Well what do we have here?" France asked chuckling to himself. "I could have sworn that I sent my younger brother up here, but I come inside to find this beauty instead."

He grinned reaching out to adjust the off shoulder straps that concealed his chest.

"That's easy for you to say," Canada looked dejectedly at the older man's white shirt and black tailcoat. Why wasn't _he _the one dressing like a girl, since it was such an amusing joke?

"Don't be so sullen _favori_, you look rather stunning in that evening gown." He twirled the other around so he could get a better look. "And it's only for one night, there's no need to take this so seriously."

"But why tonight of all nights? You know why everyone will be there don't you?"

"Of course, young Germany is looking for a woman suitable enough to take as a bride."

France pressed an ornate fan into his hand.

"That's why we should wait, he's looking for a _wife_ not a spectacle."

"But you won't be a spectacle, nobody will be able to tell the difference."

Canada protested as he was ushered into the waiting carriage, trying to stall and find an excuse to stay behind. Anything, from the distance of their journey to his inability to breathe. He wanted no part in this twisted jest.

France ignored his brother closing the door and calling out to the driver. The roads were uneven sending them both jostling in their seats. The uncomfortable heels that Canada wore slid across the floor the silky material of the dress causing him to shift much more that he'd have liked.

The stockings and corset hugged his skin reminding him very much of what he was about to do. Walking into a ball disguised as a woman on a night when all eyes would be on anyone who might catch Germany's eye. But then again he wouldn't be considered, even with all of France's efforts he still wasn't very pretty. All the makeup and padding in the world couldn't hide his lack of grace or the tremor in his voice.

"France wait, my voice! It will give me away!"

He twisted the fan in his hand, imagining how embarrassing it would be when he was found out.

"Well then, I suppose that you will become a woman of few words then."

"A what?" The northern nation exclaimed. "B-but someone is bound to speak with me! What will I do then?"

France sighed turning to his nervous little brother. "Simply make your voice higher then, it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Teeth worried a painted lower lip as hands tapped a closed fan against flawless palms.

"Canada, don't do that. It's unbecoming of a young woman to fret so obviously." He reached out to pat his younger brother's knee. "You do look rather beautiful."

Heat flooded Canada's cheeks as the carriage jerked to a stop.

"Ah, we're here." France stepped down offering the other a hand.

The house was breathtaking. Two stories sprawled along the horizon, obscuring anything else from sight. Windows glowed with light from inside while a lamp lined pathway illuminated the immaculate gardens in front of the house. The white paint made the mansion shine like a beacon, the dim lanterns on the ground providing only enough light for people to see. The warm summer air stirred brought the sounds of music and laughter towards them.

"They really have outdone themselves." France said.

"Outdone-?"

"France!"

Canada was cut off as a tall bespectacled man approached them. He clapped France on the back a grin plastered on his face.

"Do I know you?" France asked. Clearly this strange man mystified him.

"You don't recognize me?" He asked. "It's me, America!"

"What?" France gasped. "There's no way that you're the same little boy that I lost to-"

"America! You idiot, don't simply run off like that!" Another blond man rushed up to them.

"-him." France glared at the man. "What are you doing here England?"

"Well if you must know," He scoffed, "Prussia and Germany asked us to be here. Now may I ask what you are doing here?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" A burly man that everyone recognized as Russia appeared bowing politely to them all. "You are escorting your little sister _da_?" He leaned closer to the quivering blond a frighting smile on his book. "She's very beautiful."

Canada brought the fan up to shield his face from the intimidating man's scrutiny.

"She is shy I see." He chuckled.

Oh," England's bushy eyebrows unknit themselves as he looked at Canada. "I don't believe we've met yet. What is your name?"

"Canada."

France stiffened and he realized his blunder. After all that they had done to hide his appearance neither one of them had thought to create a fake name. A deeper blush spread over his face and he prepared for the others to ridicule him. After only a few moments outside of the event itself.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you," England said.

France relaxed, eyes glinting at the success of his joke. "Shall we go inside?" He asked.

The small blond took hold of his brother's arm for support as they made there way towards the enormous mansion. The lanterns glowed warmly, illuminating not only the walkway but also gorgeous rows of gardenia flowers. The entire scene was enchanting, a certain air of mystery and possibility seemed to fill the air. It relaxed the uneasy nation, making the looming task ahead of him seem less daunting.

"Ladies first," Russia said opening the door for them.

Canada took a deep breathe trying to steady his racing nerves. This was it, weather or not he was found out was entirely up to him.

He closed the fan and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Couples swirled together in a waltz while onlookers conversed, each person completely engrossed in their own world. None of them stopped to realize the bored young man watching them all from the balcony.

"Don't look so vitriolic," Prussia appeared leaning over the banister to look over the large group of guests. "All these women came here trying to get _your_ attention."

"I didn't ask them to." Germany said dully.

"So? Look at all the girls here, there's bound to be one you like!"

"No."

Germany sighed. All of the women there were incredibly dull, giggling and flirting their way around the room. Some stopped to bat their eyes and flaunt their bodies at other men. It was revolting, how hard they tried to win other's affection. Ever those who refrained from such vulgar displays didn't catch his eye; all of them lacked…something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about the way they acted; so similar and mechanical, the perfect products of high society.

"Just talk to one," Prussia urged. "There are over a hundred guests here, _someone_ has to catch your eye."

"No."

"If you don't choose, I'll find your evening companion for you."

"Fine then-"

Germany cut himself off as he noticed something in the far corner of the room. A group of four men had gathered together, drinking wine and talking. They were all very ordinary, simply there to politely enjoy the evening. But the girl with them was breathtaking!

She stood timidly by the others, nodding at what one of them was saying. Bright blue eyes sparkled in the light, a shade similar to that of the ocean. The elegant fan she held stirred her hair gently; her hair was severely different from any woman's, soft blonde locks cut short, barley covering her ears.

"Ah, did you change your mind?" Prussia asked, a smug smirk plastered on his face. "Which one are you looking at?"

"Her," Germany pointed out the girl.

"Her?" Prussia grimaced. "You can't even see her chest."

"So? She seems..."

"And her hair,"

"Who is she anyway?"

"Probably America's sister, only he would be stupid enough to let a woman out looking like that."

Germany looked again at the beauty before him. She stood quietly while the men around her spoke animatedly to each other. A certain air of mystery surrounded her, completely silent and yet commanding so much attention. People cast the small group looks, captivated by the strange woman with them.

"Really?" Germany asked. "What a coincidence, I've been meaning to speak with him lately."

He stood up and began to make his way down the stairs. As he walked across the room people began to whisper behind their hands. Woman cast him flirtatious glances and flipped their hair. He returned them with a polite smile, never straying from his goal. Finally Germany was close enough to the small group to notice the odd bubble of calm that surrounded the five guests. People seemed to be giving them a lot of space.

"...And I believe our host would like to join us," Russia turned smiling.

"Germany, how nice of you to stop by to speak with us." France motioned for him to stand next to them.

"Oh," the young nation stalled trying to regain his composure. "Of course." He found himself standing across from the woman.

"We were just discussing architecture with Russia." England said.

"_Ja_? Are you interested in buildings?" He turned to the girl

She turned three shades darker holding an elegant fan in front of her face. She turned away hiding behind France.

The tall Frenchman chuckled, gently taking her by the arm. "Darling, there is nothing to be afraid of."

A pang of jealousy struck him, it seemed that the chance to know her was gone. It wouldn't be socially acceptable for him to spend time with a taken woman at a ball specifically for him to find a wife. What a shame, none of the other girls were as captivating as she was. Now there was nothing else to do but politely excuse himself and let Prussia find someone for him to dance with.

"I'm sorry, my sister is a bit shy," France apologized.

"Your sister?" Relief swept through him. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Of course not, this is her first ball." The tall blonde exchanged words with her in French, before stepping aside to reveal the blushing beauty. "This is my little sister, Canada."

"It's nice to meet you." He pressed a light kiss against the back of her hand. A perfect gentleman.

Canada blushed even more hiding even more behind her fan. Germany felt his heart flutter, something about her shyness entranced him. He forced himself to step away.

"Would you like to dance?"

"May-"

"She would love to!" France interjected.

Germany smiled at her and lead the way to the center of the floor. With a nod to the musicians he placed his hand on her delicate waist, holding her other hand in his as they began dancing. A small crowd started to gather as the two moved together. Canada's face stayed cherry red as she mirrored his steps, eyes downcast. They continued to revolve around the room, catching the eyes of the guests as they realized exactly _who_ was with the strange woman they had glimpsed earlier.

From afar France and his other companions watched, obviously enjoying the show for some reason. Canada kept looking over her shoulder to check on them, seeming to have a silent argument with them.

"You seem distracted."

The smaller nation looked up at him, cheeks now scarlet. "I-it's just that... I'm not very..." she stumbled. Pulling both of them out of step. "Good at dancing."  
Germany leaned in closer so she could catch his words. "To be honest, I don't enjoy dancing either."  
She met his gaze shyly offering him a small smile.  
More people gathered around to watch the pair awkwardly turn on the marble floor. A few talking behind their hands and casting hostile looks towards the woman currently in the young man's company. Germany noticed, once again whispering to his partner.  
"It's rather stuffy in here isn't it?" he asked bringing them to a stop as the music ended. "Would you care to take a walk outside?"  
She nodded, releasing his shoulder. She followed close beside him as they made their way to the ornate French doors in the back of the room. Checking to make sure no one was following them, Germany opened the door. The scents of flowers wafted in as he stepped out onto the balcony. Germany noticed her eyes light up at the sight.

"Just through here," He said offering her a hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm evening air smelt of flowers. Canada took a deep breath as he stepped outside, the perfumed breeze calming his nerves. This was bad, very bad, he was alone with Germany, the very place he didn't want to be. The larger nation shut the door, cutting off the noise from inside.

They were truly isolated, removed from the rest of the ball. Canada felt his heart hammer in his chest as Germany came to stand beside him. Instinctively he reached for the fan to shield his face but only found empty air. Of course, he'd left it with France when Germany had spirited him away earlier.

"You're rather quiet," Germany said.

"Sorry," Canada's whispered. His pulse raced faster.

"You don't have to apologize," Germany leaned on the banister of the balcony. "It's fine if you don't want to talk."

"It's lovely out here." He cringed at how dull he sounded.

"Is that all you're thinking about?"

Canada bit his lip, scrambling for an answer. He wasn't, that was the last thing on his mind. Instead he was worried about being discovered on this small balcony, about what it would do to both France's and his own reputation. Even in the cooler night air he still felt too warm.

"No," He admitted standing beside the other.

"Then what? I won't laugh I promise."

"This dress isn't very comfortable." Canada mumbled at a loss for anything else to say.

Germany chuckled. "I have never heard a woman complain about wearing one before. Although, they really can't be can they?"

"No, they aren't," Canada began laughing as well, the tension fading.

He moved closer, feeling less intimidated by the stronger nation. A slight breeze blew the scents from the garden towards the two, the air cooling Canada's burning face.

"Would you like to walk through the gardens?" Germany asked. "Some of the flowers are prettiest at night."

"Oh yes, I would. But how will we get down?"

The balcony didn't have any sort of staircase that he could see. The only way down would be to go back inside the crowded ballroom. Something told him that Germany didn't want to once again be subjected to the advances of the many women inside. He seemed wary of their attention and the thinly veiled attempts to seduce him.

"I hope you do not mind a bit of climbing. I'll try my best not to dirty such an exquisite evening gown." The larger man scooped Canada up in his arms and laid him gently on the edge of the banister.

"Please be careful, I'm very fragile."

"Of course."

And with that the strong German picked him up bridal style and pushed them both over the edge. His hands gripped Canada's waist tightly, holding him steady as they made the short drop onto the soft grass. They landed with a thud, the younger nation quickly detangling himself from the other's hold to stand on his own.

They were more alone than ever now. The sounds from above obliterated amongst the gentle flowers that surrounded them. It was dark, the moon hidden by the canopy of leaves above their heads. He could barely make out Germany in the poor lighting, something about it made him feel both at ease and more afraid.

"This way." The larger country took him gently by the arm.

He took them down a winding path moving further and further away from the balcony. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years, the dirt uneven and muddy and the plants overgrown. Obviously he wasn't interested in the invisible greenery around them. But then again, who could blame him for wanting privacy?

If only he could have found a better place to escape to, it was difficult for Canada to navigate the neglected path in his clothes. The long skirt of the dress snagging on tree roots and low branches, forcing him to stop and untangle the folds from the greenery. No wonder women spent their time indoors, it was nearly impossible for him to keep up with Germany's stride. The heels on his feet were tripping him with every step.

"Germany, wait." He said.

"What is it?" The other asked worry painting his expression.

"I, I just can't go any further like this."

He bent down to remove the shoes from his feet. He looked at the once spotless blue heels, feeling a bit guilty about the mud staining them. The delicate sky blue ribbons that had been tied so neatly around his ankles where now tattered and ugly, completely ruined. Carefully he placed the now useless shoes under a tree, he would get them later when they returned to the ball.

Satisfied with his handy work Canada turned back to Germany who stood looking slightly shocked at what he had just done. Women were never so bold as to remove any of their clothing in the presence of others, once again he had made an obvious blunder.

"You are different than most women that I have met." He said once again taking him by the waist.

_Damn it France, you could have taught me how to be ladylike_. Canada thought irritably. _Now he thinks I'm completely backwards_. His cheeks burned once again, would he do anything right tonight?

"I'm sorry. Though how can you tell? You seem to have met so few of them," He retorted trying to hide his shame.

A low chuckle rose from the other. "That is true; I have only been of age for two months." He admitted. "But I have been to a great many balls, my brother Prussia holds them quite often."

"Does he? Hasn't he found a wife yet?"

"He is not looking for a wife, only the attention of women in general. He has yet to find someone suitable for his …. _Tastes_."

"Oh," Canada blushed piecing it together. "I'm sure that he and my brother France would find many things in common."

The two began laughing again continuing down the path.

"I'm sure they would. Your older brother seems very…"

"Forward," Canada finished smirking.

There was something enjoyable about talking to Germany. Whether it was the conversation itself or something more he couldn't tell, but it was such a relief to speak freely with someone without the risk of consequences. After the ball the words that they said to each other would no longer exist, he or rather _she_ wouldn't exist.

That was what gave Canada the strength to wander away with Germany and become a woman.

"It's getting late," Canada said looking at the distant glow of the mansion.

"France must be looking for you," Germany lead the other down the path they'd come from. "He's probably worried."

"He must be," Canada admitted. "We've been away for more than an hour."

"Ah hour? Are you certain?"

"At least, why do you ask?"

"My brother is going to be very angry with me for spending so much time away from the rest of our guests. I'll have to hurry back," Germany gave him an apologetic look. "Would you like me to accompany you back to your brother?"

"Oh no, please, don't trouble yourself on my account."

"It was a pleasure spending this evening with you." Lips brushed over the back of Canada's hand and his evening companion dashed back to the ball, black tailcoat disappearing in the darkness.

He chuckled to himself, proud that he had kept up the ruse all night. Happily he trudged through the dirt, just noticing how it felt between his toes. But even that didn't faze his relief as he made his way to the front of the house. He skirted around the edge of the massive house, keeping himself in the shadows. He was in no mood for anymore conversation or, more likely, strange looks. He had already been the subject of ridicule in the ballroom, he didn't need to experience any more as he slunk away to his older brother.

Finally he found himself overlooking the impeccable front gardens again, with people slowly making their way into carriages and leaving for the night. In the distance a head of wavy blond hair bobbed next to a pale white scarf. France and Russia.

Canada lifted the long skirt just above his feet and began walking briskly towards the others. He moved onward ignoring the strange looks he got as he pushed past other girls and their escorts. He didn't stop until he found France in the crowd.

"There you are-"The older nation was taken aback as he took in the sight before him. "I was worried about you. Don't just run off like that next time."

"I'm sorry," Canada cocked his head at his brother's concern. "I won't do it again."

Russia stifled a chuckle behind his hand. "It seems your sister went on a little adventure _da_." He said eyes glittering in the lantern light.

The delicate nation blushed becoming very away of the dirt on his skin and the rumpled material of the dress. There were leaves on his hair and mud caked to the hem of his skirt; if he looked unattractive before now he just looked pathetic. He hung his head in shame, suddenly too self-conscious to even explain himself.

"It's getting late," France cut in opening the carriage door for him. "I think it's time that we return home."

He gently helped the other into his seat bidding Russia goodbye as he shut the door effectively cutting them off from the rest of the world.

As the carriage began to move the two sat in silence; Canada to embarrassed and France to curious.

"We didn't-"Canada cut himself off unable to say it.

"I know." France said. He took the fan from the inside of his coat, reaching over to place it in the other's lap. "You forgot this when you left."

Silence again. Canada studied the fan, carefully opening and closing it observing every miniscule detail in it. The dainty embroidered flowers set against the light blue background. The flip side, unattractive brown wood held the picturesque front together, ugly but needed for the beauty of the first side to exist.

"He was only trying to get away," He whispered still turning the fan over in his hands. "It was only to avoid the other women there."

"What are you saying?" France asked.

The flowers disappeared with a smack as the fan closed. "I'm saying that after tonight he won't remember her."

A/N: There's a new system in place as to how stories will be updated. The story that has the most reviews will get priority. Currently this story is second to last. More reviews will bring it to my attention quicker, in other words if you're following this story comment!


	4. Chapter 4

"…I couldn't take it!" Prussia scolded pacing back and forth. "I mean you were gone for an hour and a half!" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Germany rolled his eyes at his pacing brother. He'd been yelling at him for the past twenty minutes after the last guest had left.

"What were you thinking? At least run off with pretty girl!" he threw his hands up. "You were supposed to be looking for a wife not some cheap thrill!"

Prussia began pacing even faster mussing his hair until it was a spiky nest.

"There were women trying to tear my eyes out! You can't simply spend the night sulking and then go rushing off with some unattractive girl who you barely even know. You have to dance with a least five women before you run off somewhere! Just don't leave me to be harassed by girl's who want your attention! It sucks!"

Germany nodded knowing that to argue would only make things worse. He watched as his older brother paced back and forth rumpled white shirt hanging untucked from his black formal pants. His black tailcoat, identical to the one Germany had, was throw over the back of a chair.

In the lapel of the front pocket was a red rose, striking against the inky black fabric. He wondered how it would look fastened to Canada's dress. The dark red would contrast beautifully with her blonde hair bringing a lovely spark to her eyes, the same one she'd gotten when she hid her shoes under a bush that evening. She had been so breathtaking with the mischievous glint in her eyes as they talked about their brothers. If only he could be with her again, he-

"Are you listening to me?" Prussia demanded.

"Something about wasting time yes?" Germany offered tearing himself from his thoughts.

"I was telling you that now we'll have to hope someone wasn't _completely_ offended by what happened."

"And what if I have someone in mind?" He fought to keep the smirk from his face.

"If you are thinking about America's little sister I am going to retch" Prussia snorted. "Even my awesomeness isn't capable of looking at her."

Germany sighed and cast one last glance at the rose making his decision.

"You are serious aren't you?"

"I enjoyed her company."

"I never knew you had a thing for unattractive women," he cackled. "If I had I wouldn't have bothered with this stupid ball!"

He smirked looking at his younger brother. The humor fading as he noticed the unwavering expression of contempt on the blue eyed male's face.

"Just don't get hung up on someone so quickly alright?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course brother, whatever you think is best." Germany sighed.

Turning from the taller white haired nation he left the room. Down the hall from Prussia's study were Germany's own quarters, complete with their own bathroom and separate library. Down the hall the clock struck one o'clock, an hour since he'd said good bye to Canada.

He refused to forget her, even if he hardly knew anything about her. There was just something so fascinating about her, standing so quiet and timid with her older brother and companions, never giving a hint that she had opinions about them. She did things that suited her needs, taking off her shoes when others would have simply forced themselves through their discomfort.

There was no way he would let her go.

Instead of returning to his bedroom the he made his way into his study. He lit a lamp placing it on the heavy wooden desk. The shelves of thick, leather-bound books were cast into flickering shadow as he took a seat in the heavy chair. Fumbling around in the semi-darkness Germany managed to find a piece of paper and pen for him to use.

He smoothed the white sheet of parchment out so it lay flat and dipped his pen into a jar of ink. It hovered over the page unmoving, pale fingers gripped the writing instrument tightly as Germany scrambled for the right words to say. What should he say?

Should he compose a clever poem? Complement her exquisite beauty or tell her about the thundering of his heart? He sat staring at the empty page unable to find the right words to express how he felt.

Another sigh left his lips and he settled for looking out the large windows in his study. They faced the back of the house, letting him see the gardens that both of them had walked in that night. Germany could just see the path they took in the darkness, most of it concealed by trees. From such a distance it didn't look as though it lead that far from the house. But with Canada it had felt like an eternity together.

He looked once again at the parchment before him, suddenly realizing what he wanted to tell her.

The pen moved slowly, purposefully across the page; composing his message of concise and formal sentences, but filling each word with everything he felt. There were no other noises in the study as he wrote his letter, covering the page with meaning.

As the ink dried Germany searched for an envelope, groping in the half light. His fingers shook as he folded the letter into a perfect rectangle before tucking it into it. Now all it needed was a seal.

He settled on a floral one that a relative had given him months ago, it seemed appropriate for the situation. The wax fell in heavy viscous beads from the candle he kept solely for this purpose. Burgundy droplets piled up on the envelope's seam until they were pressed down by the thick metal stamp, becoming engraved with the delicate swirls of petals and stem.

Carefully, as though it might break, Germany picked up the note in shaky fingers. This was it, the moment when he disobeyed his brother and agreed to follow Canada until she loved him back. The envelope felt like a valuable treasure as he called a servant to have it delivered. He watched it rest in the man's fingers as he said something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Germany asked forcing his tired mind to listen.

"It's just, we will be unable to deliver this to Mr. France before daybreak. You see, it is unwise to disturb the household at this hour."

"That is fine, as long as it is given to her by the soonest time possible," he said.

"Of course it will sir," the man bowed again dashing off to have the letter given to their courier.

Nerves instantly coiled in Germany's stomach as he watched him leave. It was out of his control now, he had actually done it. Was this what Prussia had felt years ago when he tried to win a woman's heart? The excitement and fear boiling in his stomach was a completely foreign feeling to him, something that nobody had ever told him about.

In a way he hated this feeling.

In a way he loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Canada sighed and turned to France.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked fussing with the corset he was wearing.

"Because Germany is coming here looking for the young woman he met at the ball." France said walking in the door with a new dress in hand.

He motioned for the younger man to stand up as he unfolded the light pink bundle in his hands. The light fabric of the dress was silky against Canada's skin as he slipped his arms into the mid length sleeves. Another full skirt pulled the rest of the bodice down quickly and easily, pastel pink covered the cream colored corset and padding. France tugged the skirt down into place and made sure that none of the undergarments could be seen over the low cut neckline.

"Ah, it looks perfect," France said with a grin. "You are just as stunning as the other night."

He guided his younger brother to a spare chair and began brushing his short blond hair into submission.

"But France, this is not a good idea. What if he finds something different about me?" Canada protested.

"There is nothing for him _to_ notice, you look even more feminine than before in that shade of pink." He gave the brush a particularly hard tug. "This disguise is perfect, there is nothing that could give you away. Now will you quiet down so I can finish with you before Germany gets here?"

Canada huffed letting France go about turning him into a woman again. The whole reason for this second transformation was sitting on the bedside table behind him, a short note that arrived the day before from Germany. He had asked to see them again, or rather to see Canada again. So naturally France had agreed to dress up his younger sister and have her go out for an afternoon with the young heir.

France finished with Canada's hair and set about tying the same black ribbon as before around his neck and straightening the sleeves one last time before letting the younger nation look at himself in the mirror.

He took in the new clothes with slight distain, unhappy at the more feminine white lace that adored the hem of the sleeves and collar. In the front there were burgundy ribbons crisscrossing up the entire bodice of the dress. The sleeves were wider than those of the first dress he wore, reaching from his shoulders to his elbows and fanning out to move freely. The shirt draped gently over his legs and hips and swayed with every movement. The hem brushed over the tips of the powder red heels he wore reminding him that he was, in fact, supposed to be a girl at the moment even after France had sworn that he would never have to do this more than once.

"Here, you'll need this today as well," France said handing him a blush pink parasol.

"This is the last time France," Canada took the umbrella and gave his reflection on last glare.

"Of course of course," The taller man took him by the arm and led him downstairs. "As long as he forgets you it'll be fine."

"As long as he forgets? But what if-"

There was a knock at the door and France sprang forth to open it.

"Francey pants!" Someone threw their arms around France and hugged him tightly.

"I-Italy! What are you doing here?" France asked. "I thought you and your brother had left for the city weeks ago."

"We did but I wanted to see you and Canada again so I decided to come visit you for the day! I brought pasta!" He said placing a large pot in France's hands.

"Oh, y-you wanted to visit Canada too?" The blond cocked his head to the side quickly signaling for the other to leave the room.

Cautiously he lifted the hem of the skirt and began backing away from the loud brunette. Slowly he inched his way towards the kitchen door never looking away from the two men. He reached out with his free hand to blindly feel for the door until he found the knob. It turned with a soft click and gently swung open. Canada took one last step before the floor rushed up to meet him with a loud thump and the parasol hit a nearby cabinet.

"Big brother France, who's that girl over there?" Italy asked pointing out the person who was now sitting on the floor.

Canada sat dumfounded and unable to think of an explanation. He was so close to slipping away, if only that heel hadn't caught on the doorframe. Now Italy was _bound_ to realize who he was. Not only had they been introduced prior to France's little prank but Italy was also very familiar with the northern nation. Not all the frills in the world could hide the obvious similarities between the country he knew and the "girl" who was now on the floor in front of him.

"Um, she… she is my _cheri_ Catherine," France said quickly helping Canada to his feet again.

"H-hello," he said rubbing the sore spot on his back.

"Oh she's pretty!" Italy exclaimed clutching Canada's hand in his. "It's nice to meet you I'm Italy Veneziano." He pumped the young Canadian's hand furiously.

"It is nice to meet you." He whispered.

"I'm so happy that you found a girl for you big brother, maybe this time you two will stay together!"

Canada stifled a laugh giving France a smug smirk. It was true that France dated many women and never found a wife. But his parade of lovers weren't marriage propositions, only a string of temporary lovers for him to amuse himself with. It wasn't unusual for a woman to appear suddenly one night and then just as suddenly disappear the next day.

"So Catherine tell me all about yourself!" Italy continued ignoring the dirty look France gave him. "Are you from here? I've never seen you before. How did you meet brother France? What do you..."

The questions came so rapidly that they made Canada's head spin, the Italian took no notice and continued firing off questions without leaving any time for him to answer. Nervously he looked to France trying to let him know about his distress.

"I know! Why don't we all go into the city and I will get to know you there!" The brunette began pulling Canada by the arm towards the door.

"Actually," a strong hand wrapped around the smooth fabric of the dress's sleeve. "Catherine and I were hoping to spend some time _alone_ if you don't mind."

Realization dawned on the other's face and a small blush crept onto his face as he pieced together what France meant.

"Oh, of course," He let go of Canada's hand and let France quickly escort him outside and out of sight.

Canada stayed behind searching for the lost shoe and umbrella. He found them in the far corner of the kitchen by the door leading to the side of the house and into the small garden that they had for growing flowers and herbs. Huffing he forced the constricting shoe back onto his foot and brushed the skirt back into place.

There was the sound of reigns snapping and Canada opened the door to see a small cloud of dust rise up on the worn dirt road. He watched as the cloud got smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely taking the annoying Italian with him. At least they wouldn't have to fabricate another story to cover the woman's sudden disappearance, he was used to the Frenchman's lecherous ways.

"Is that a friend of yours?"

"France don't-"Canada turned to argue with his older brother. "Oh, h-hello Germany." A blush spread onto his cheeks again.

"Good afternoon Canada." He smiled at the other.

Everything stilled around them and Canada felt his heart beat faster in agitation. He had to be careful now, without the cover of darkness the difference between him and a real woman were more obvious. If Germany were to scrutinize his appearance the disguise could easily be seen through. He would have to be careful today.

"Won't… won't you please come in?" he stepped away from doorway to allow the taller man into the kitchen.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Germany watched as Canada hoisted herself into the carriage, completely on her own. He stopped, unsure if what he had just seen was true; most women never did anything without some type of assistance. It was odd, watching a girl do something that no one every stopped to think of. Not that he was complaining, quite the opposite, it was something different.

She looked at him expectantly, unaware of his mystified expression.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Oh yes, of course," he called out to the driver before climbing inside and shutting the door.

They were alone, together; the temperature soared in the cramped carriage leaving Germany nervous and speechless. Canada looked even more radiant in daylight, she positively glowed. The sunlight made her hair look like threads of pure gold, her eyes sparkled like crystal pools. He found himself spellbound just watching her look out the window, delicate features drawn into a face of contemplation.

Germany couldn't keep himself from staring, she was just so beautiful.

"Where are we going?" Canada asked.

Germany shook himself back into reality, "Well, I was thinking that a day in the park would be nice, the flowers are in bloom this time of year.

A radiant smile spread upon her face making his heart beat even faster. "That would be wonderful, I do enjoy looking at flowers."

On the outskirts of the closest town was a pond that was a popular meeting place for couples or a simple afternoon outside. Surrounding the circular path that had been paved around the body of water was a well-kept forest of sorts. An abundance of trees and other plants offered shade and wonderful hiding places for children.

Germany had a fondness for the pond much to his brother's scorn. Prussia thought the pond was a peasant's idea of fun, not suitable for someone of noble birth. Instead he thought Germany's time should be spent on activities such as hunting with himself and Spain, a longtime friend of their family. Or if he must refrain from violent things, doing something more athletic such as horseback riding. Of course Germany didn't follow his older brother's advice; he enjoyed studying and simple arts such as painting.

Walking with Canada beside the pond was his idea of a pleasant afternoon. Both the scenery and his companion were breathtaking, each showcasing their immense beauty. The flowers were in full bloom, showing their brightly colored faces to the world and perfuming the air with their sweet scent. The dapple shade offered by the many trees was a welcome coolness after the stuffy carriage; it neither obliterated the sunlight nor allowed the pounding heat to bother them as they walked. Canada stopped to admire a cluster of irises, the dark purple petals stretched just above the hem of her dress.

"This color suits you more I think," Germany said picking a handful. "This pink, it doesn't do you as much justice."

It wasn't that the blush pink didn't make Canada look stunning, it did, but it was more her natural beauty than that of the dress.

"Oh, you don't like my dress?" She twirled so that the skirt flared out, rising dangerously high. "France tried so hard to pick one that would make me look pretty."

"Well, he may be an excellent cook but France seems to lack any sort of finesse when it comes to women's clothing."

A crafty smile graced Canada's face as she spoke. "Oh he knows more about women's dress than you think, you'd be surprised if you knew what he is capable of."

"He may have many lovers, but I doubt that makes him a suitable person to have select your clothing. Next time show him these, and refuse anything that falls short of this color. It will look much better than this little girl pink." He handed over the irises. "You blush too much for this to be a worthy color for you to wear."

As if prompted Canada's cheeks turned a faint pink as she accepted the tiny bouquet. "I-I don't think that will be necessary." She began to nervously twist the umbrella she had brought.

"Not necessary? Don't be foolish, at the next ball we hold I expect you to wear the most exquisite gown you can find in precisely this color."

"The next ball..." she bit her lower lip and broke eye contact.

Germany looked at her, puzzled. The playfulness had evaporated from their conversation. What had he said? It hadn't been intentional, he had only meant it as a joke. He had to say something that would make things right.

He reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face, "That's all in the future, for now let's enjoy the afternoon."

It was a simple outing, there was no doubt about that. Another couple might have been bored with walking about in a great circle, but the two of them enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere and lack of people. It gave them the freedom to exchange playful words with one another and speak without fear of retribution. The trees not only offered protection from the heat of the day, but the harsh expectations of others.

"The strangest thing my brother has done?" Germany pondered the question, what was the strangest think Prussia had attempted? There were so many...

"He once drank enough to challenge Poland to a duel, after first mistaking him for a scantily clad woman."

The incident had left relations between the two countries tense for nearly a month. It had finally been resolved after Germany had all but begged for his brother to be forgiven. The ordeal had never been wiped from his memory, unlike many other of Prussia's insane antics.

"What about France? I doubt he has done anything so reckless."

"Well, he's never done anything quite like that; but he has mistaken Italy for a woman before."

"Italy? Italy Veneziano?" He stared at her agape.

It was true that from behind the tiny Italian had a somewhat slender physique that hinted at a slight curve. And after the occasional glass of wine his voice could reach a high octave that could be mistaken for that of a young girl. But to mistake him downright for a woman, it was completely absurd. Germany couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. Though at least Poland has some resemblance to a woman." She grinned wickedly.

"He does I suppose if you've had enough to drink."

Canada's lower lip quivered and she began laughing hysterically, her composer completely failing. It seemed as though she couldn't help the shaking of her shoulders with each new wave of giggles passing over her. It was infectious, and soon Germany was struggling to breath as well.

With anyone else the comment wouldn't have been anything funny, and to some downright scandalous. But between him and Canada it was something unbelievably funny, both sharing the burden of troublesome brothers.

When they finally regained their sense the two's eyes met. In the light of the setting sun Canada's beauty once again transformed. The orange light cast a glow across her features that highlighted the darker tones of her skin and hair. Her eyes became two sapphires that burned brighter than any star or sun. Stray petals swirled about her almost like snow, only adding to the enchantment of the scene.

Germany felt himself blush under her gaze and Canada's cheeks mirrored his. The light pink only made her even more attractive, it matched to dress that he had been insulting earlier so well. No wonder France had picked that gown, it did heighten her allure, if only to him. Prussia might have had more knowledge on the subject of women, but he didn't see Canada like this. With her cautions completely abandoned and the witty personality she possessed free to come forth.

If Prussia were there he would have him to take action, kiss her and say as many empty romantic things it took for her to become helplessly in love. But he didn't want a woman who could easily by disposed of, the type that Prussia amused himself with. Germany wanted to find someone to return his affection, it wasn't often that he chose to care for others.

"It's getting late." Canada said breaking the spell.

"France will be expecting you back soon." He couldn't help the twinge of sadness in his voice.

She nodded taking Germany's arm for support as they walked away.

"You seem unusually quiet, what are you brooding about?" Prussia asked over breakfast the next day.

"Nothing," Germany muttered stirring his tea absentmindedly.

"You aren't still planning to see that girl again are you?" the albino groaned. "I've told you a million times, you can't just-"

"Allow myself to be taken with just one woman. I know."

"Then why don't you listen to me?"

The younger nation couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, "I just, haven't found the right girl yet."

"Well you better make up your mind quickly, you can't stay a bachelor forever."

"What about you Prussia?" He demanded. "You've only ever courted one woman in your life."

"Ah well," the flush on the other's cheeks looks rose red on his pale skin.

"Sirs," A servant interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Spain is here to pay a visit."

The tension between the two brothers immediately evaporated. The pause gave Germany a moment to recompose himself and remember exactly who he was and exactly what an argument between he and his brother would entail. Prussia, always one to be easily distracted, immediately gave orders for another place to be set at the table for his friend.

Spain came through the ornate French doors a flurry of excited chatter. Prussia rose to pull the other man into a one-armed hug and exchanged greetings. They began a long and rather dull conversation about their latest plans to go hunting. Germany, knowing that there would be very little for him to be interested in, rose to return to his study.

"Wait for a moment Germany. I have something that you might find of interest." Spain said reaching into his coat pocket. "I hear that you came of age a few days ago, think of this as a birthday gift."

He pulled out a leather-bound book and handed it to the youth. It wasn't incredibly heavy, though one wouldn't think to call it light reading. Stamped with gold across the cover in a flowery script was the title.

"_Persiles and Sigismunda_," Germany read aloud. "Isn't this by Miguel de Cervantes Saavadera?"

"That's right. I thought it might be fitting since you have begun looking for a wife, you're a grown man now!" Spain beamed at Germany.

"You got him a book?" Prussia scoffed. "I suppose it fits, all he ever does is read anyway."

"Now, now, don't ridicule Germany for his interests; it's perfectly acceptable for a young man to enjoy reading." The brunette patted him on the head.

"Sometimes Spain, it seems as though you are still in the middle of the Renaissance."

"What can-"

Germany excused himself then.

The large French doors opened silently, and closed without drawing the attention of the two arguing friends. The large ballroom now stood empty and clean, as though the gathering that had occurred three days ago had never happened. Germany's boots echoed on the polished stone floor as he made his way to the grand staircase, completely intent on shutting himself away in his study.

Something flashed and caught his attention from behind the staircase.

Through the glass doors that led to the back garden Germany saw a sudden movement. A small figure darted past in a blur. He stepped outside to investigate.

The sun shone brightly through over the neat rows of flower beds that made up the proper back garden. This one was traditionally shown to guests in the spring and summer, when the bright flowers were at their most beautiful. It was tended very carefully by the family's gardener and Germany himself.

Yes, he often spent time helping the garden produce the most exquisite flowers. If Prussia ever found out he would never hear the end of it, and there was already so much that he could be ridiculed for. But he couldn't help it, just like he couldn't exactly change his love of books and study. There was just something about the flowers that had a calming effect on him, they were easy to satisfy and care for. They neither punished nor demanded, instead they were reliant on the person who cared for them.

And they produced the most breathtaking sights and atmospheres. In sunlight they glowed and cast petals into the wind like a colorful snow, in the evening their scent saturated the air, filling it with enchantment.

Germany smiled, settling against the balcony. This was as good a place as any to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Canada sighed, running his hands through his hair. How did he manage to get himself into such a mess _again_?

"Why can't you just tell him no?" He asked the girl sitting in the mirror.

She frowned, smoothing her hair back into place. It was obvious enough why, he kept letting himself remember how much he enjoyed himself while in Germany's company instead of the practical facts of the matter. He only paid attention to Canada because he thought that he was talking to a woman, if he discovered the truth it would be a disaster. The thought of the man that he thought of as his friend scorning him as everyone else would made Canada shudder.

"Ah, there you are!" France exclaimed, dumping mass of dark purple fabric onto his younger brother's bed. "I've got the dre- what's the matter?"

Canada fixed his reflection with a burning glare, "Nothing. What was it you needed?"

"I have the new dress for you." France separated the different pieces of the outfit. "You should hurry, it's nearly dark and Germany said he was coming to get you in a half hour."

Obediently Canada stood and allowed France to press the heavy padding to his chest once again.

It was fashioned from an old bed sheet that had been gathering dust in a storage closet for ages, never once being used by either of the brothers. France had thought of it when he first made Canada dress as a woman. He had noticed one of the obvious differences between the young man's anatomy and that of a proper woman's. After giving the issue some thought for several hours France had produced the dusty old sheet and a pair of scissors.

Carefully he had cut the cloth into strips of various shapes and sizes and washed them in a wooden basin to remove the dust. After careful tinkering and pinning, France finally found the perfect way to wrap the heavy cloth around Canada and create a feminine figure. At first it had taken them nearly half an hour to properly wrap his muscular chest, now, after nearly a dozen previous experiences, the two men were done after only ten minutes.

"Remember when you two went into town and you had to come home quickly because some of the pins came loose?" France smiled as he fastened the last knot into place.

Canada grimaced, "Don't remind me."

It made him uneasy to think about it. Germany had been completely oblivious to what was wrong with the other, only giving him a puzzled look as he nearly begged to be taken home, feigning illness. To make matters even worse the binding had become loose near the neckline of the dress, forcing Canada to awkwardly clutch at his chest the entire ride home.

He felt as though he would die of shame.

He thought that Germany would never want to see him again, something that had filled him with both hope and a strange prick of regret.

But, he still came a few days later, bringing a bouquet of flowers as a get well present.

The dress was just as rich and silky as the others, feeling smooth against Canada's skin. The satin sleeves and bodice sat snugly against his body while the skirt itself flared out. France gently smoothed the ruffles into place, creating a waterfall of chiffon fabric that fell to the floor. With every step Canada took the pleats would sway ever so slightly from just beneath the waist to brush against the floor with a soft shushing noise.

Ask much as it hurt to admit, the dress was rather pretty. It made him seem elegant sophisticated, like a woman from high society who was raised to marry into wealthy families.

France must have been thinking the same thing as he said, "You really do make a pretty woman Canada. He draped a shawl made of warm wool over his bare shoulders "Here, it isn't proper for a lady to be so exposed in a place like the theater."

Taking the hint Canada held the shawl steady so France could fasten a pearl necklace around his throat. It was a simple design, a few strands that lay snugly against his skin, cool and seamless. France's nimble fingers pushed aside a section of hair and slid something into the soft blond strands. Surprised Canada turned to look at his reflection once more.

He couldn't help but reach up to touch the flower that was now in his hair. It was white, and seemed to bloom from his hair into the same diameter of the bottom of a wine glass, with two single strands of pearls brushing together at his ear. With each slight turn of his head the pearls would click together, a reminder that they were there.

"Now you look as stunning as ever!" France said smoothing his hair away again. "Let's just hope Germany thinks so too."

He loved it of course, just like he loved every dress Canada wore. There was the obligatory twirl that he had to do so that the other could see _exactly_ how the entire outfit looked. From the gentle decent of the skirt to the pearls brushing over the soft wool shawl Germany made sure to see every millimeter of the dress. It was both embarrassing and flattering at the same time to have someone completely intent on studying the tiniest detail of his figure.

"You have no idea how amazing you look." Germany said as he walked with Canada towards the theater.

"Thank you," Canada whispered stepping into the spacious lobby.

Couples dressed in all assortments of formal clothes stood around, discussing this or that before the show. There were high ranking women that he recognized from the first ball, covered in expensive jewelry and sporting all sorts of elaborate dresses. Canada immediately felt plain in comparison.

He gripped Germany's arm a bit tighter as they approached a smartly dressed man in a white suit and a woman in an odd looking robe. It was a royal blue and had slits as far as her hips. Bright magenta pants flared from her the openings looking oddly bright compared to the other women in the room. In her hair there was a silver butterfly with beaded wings, keeping part of her long sleek hair pinned over her shoulder. She was the very picture of foreign beauty, exotic and mysterious as she talked quietly with the man in some foreign language. As ridiculous as it was a prick of envy struck Canada's heart as Germany strode up to them despite the small crowd nearby.

"Germany-san I wasn't expecting you here." The man said bowing deeply to the other nation.

"And I wasn't expecting you either." The taller blond replied bowing just as deeply to the other.

"Yes, I am here escorting Vietnam-san so she may view some Western theatre. She is rarely able to enjoy such things in her home." He turned to Canada, "I see that you have received my gift, they are nothing much but I hope you find them suitable to wear. I thought of these when I saw you at Germany-san's ball."

He was so taken aback by this; he hadn't thought anyone else had noticed him that night, let alone for anyone to think of sending him gifts.

"If you will forgive me for asking so Germany-san, it seems that I yet have much to learn about Western culture, is it indeed acceptable for women to walk about with such short hair?"

A few women from the surrounding crowd snickered, whispering things to each other and pointing. The men tried to politely refrain but some outright laughed at the couple before them.

Canada's heart sank. There was no reason for it, he should have been happy that France hadn't insisted on a wig and let him keep his hair short, an obvious sign of his masculinity. But he felt the familiar boiling of shame in his stomach, a burning in his throat that made him slink ever so much closer to Germany.

"It's not customary, but Canada is one of a kind. Only she would think to do something so unique," The stronger man placed a protective hand on the small of the other's back. "And besides, it suits her quite well wouldn't you agree?"

Silence. There was a collection of hostile looks and harshly muttered comments. Nobody moved, nobody said anything to agree or argue with Germany. The tension in the air was solid, pressing down on everyone and holding them frozen in time.

"Oh yes of course, she is very lovely." Vietnam finally interjected. "You and I must talk more after the show, would you care to sit with us?" One of her strong arms looped through Canada's and began pulling him towards one of the theater doors.

Canada didn't concentrate on the play. It wasn't because of any particular dislike for it; while he wasn't particularly a fan of _Orpheus_ the performance was by no means bad. The actors played their parts with elegance and grace, capturing the devotion of Orpheus to his wife as he argued with Hades to let her return to the realm of the living and stirring emotion in the hearts of everyone in the crowd. The production was nothing short of perfect.

However he couldn't help but notice the people staring at him through the entire play. Every so often he would glance up from the stage and see a woman sneer and turn away, or a man roll his eyes before pretending to be fascinated with what the actors were doing. They were all looking at him, or rather at a strange woman that Germany found desirable for some reason.

By the end of the play he was anxious to return home and strip of the pathetic disguise.

After the performance Canada stood nervously by Germany's side as they said their goodbyes to Japan and Vietnam. He could feel the disapproving gaze of other women even as they stood there, scrutinizing him and obviously not liking what they saw.

"Oh yes, Germany, I know it is rude to bring up business at a time like this. But perhaps, if you could give me a moment of your time…"

"Of course Japan." He turned to Canada giving him an apologetic look, "I'll meet you at the carriage."

The younger man nodded, bidding the Asian countries good night and turning to go.

It was so easy to get lost amongst the fray of people filling the lobby, and to make a wrong turn and end up in a completely different hallway altogether. Unlike most theaters with a single lobby from which everyone entered and exited, this particular one boasted a total of five expanses that people could gather in along with a courtyard. Even those with an acute sense of direction could find it difficult to navigate the confusing network of hallways and Canada, never one to be guided the right way purely on his instinct, found himself without any idea of where he was.

He looked around, hoping to see something that would lead him to the front of the theater, or at least, back to the others. But there was only the press of other people surrounding him, closing in and suffocating.

And they were all glaring at him.

One woman looked oddly familiar, her cold green eyes and auburn hair seemed to fit those of a girl he had seen at the ball. The malicious sneer she made at him as she whispered something to the woman next to her, who in turn gave him a smirk. Another man resembled one who was seated just above them during the show. He rolled his eyes and pulled the young girl he was accompanying further away. She turned her head and giggled when her eyes met Canada's.

Quickly the harsh babble of gossiping people filled the room, cruel words passing from one person to the next. A sort of bubble developed around the young nation, nobody daring to get close to him or 'that woman' and her strangeness. But the cold looks he received only intensified, making an uncomfortable prickle rise on his scalp. Heat spread through the knot in his stomach and made his throat close up. The only thought that remained in his head was that he needed to escape, disappear from the terrible press of judgment.

Luckily, the outdoor terrace was right there.

And a fountain, carved out of ancient stone there for him to collapse onto.

The water reflected the night sky in its still surface. A pale moon rested just over Canada's shoulder, shining light on his face. He took in every detail, the large eyes and long lashes, the slightly delicate chin and slender neck that made him look so much like a woman. These were the features that France tried his best to bring to light as he made Canada don woman's clothes, the same things Germany noticed when he saw the other as female.

And yet there were other things about him that obviously marked him as male. The square set of his jaw and broader shoulders. The glasses that he wore were something that no woman would ever dream of wearing, underneath the strand of pearls around his throat was his Adam's apple a strictly masculine trait. He was still a boy, despite all the efforts to disguise the obvious. It was something he fought with when he met Germany and played the role of a woman, he was in fact a man, no matter how much like a girl he looked or acted like. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

Then why did being ridiculed as unattractive hurt him so much?

He wasn't a woman, he wasn't pretty or beautiful or anything else that women were raised to be. He was a man, one who would be considered handsome and a decent groom for any promising young lady. But here he was, wiping tears from his eyes because Vietnam had been the only one to come to his defense before.

It was strange how fragile his pride could be.

Small ripples spread from where his tears fell in the fountain, warping the reflection of the moon and his own face. If only it were that simple to erase the fake identity France had created for him.

"There you are." Canada looked through his tears and saw Germany, smiling as he approached. That smile fell the moment he noticed the trail of tears running down the other's cheeks. "What happened?" He asked.

This only made Canada cry even harder, the kind words only fueled his sadness. Why did he have to look at him so tenderly? Why couldn't the other simply reject him and let both of them live on with their lives? Things would be so much easier if Germany could see what everyone else did, a rather unattractive girl barely worth a second glance.

"It's nothing," Canada managed to say as he furiously scrubbed at his tears. "I'm sorry that I didn't meet you outside."

Germany gently helped wipe the last of the tears away a look of understanding on his face. His gaze felt too intense as he gently smoothed a stray lock of hair behind the northern nation's ear, and forced the violet eyed man to look once again at their reflection in the water.

"You know, my brother has a very low opinion of you as well," Germany said.

Canada was silent, waiting for the other to explain that he had made a mistake in trying to court 'her' and that it was time for them to go their separate ways. It was something that filled him with a sense of relief and somehow regret.

"But he has a very low opinion of most women. I never told you why," Germany's held one of Canada's smaller hands in his own. "It's because he had his heart broken by a woman he planned on marrying."

Canada looked up bewildered. The thought of the albino trying to settle down into traditional domestic life was beyond his imagination.

"I know it seems rather far-fetched, but he intended to do it. You and your brother know this as well as we do, it isn't often that our kind can find someone they want to share the rest of their life with. Naturally he went to every means possible to impress her and win her heart."

"Then she…?"

"Yes she loved him as well, but not in the same way he loved her. You see, she was looking for a friend and brother, not a husband. When he my brother finally asked for her hand she rejected him. He hasn't bothered to look for another wife since, and it has left him with a rather skewed view of the women around him." Their eyes met. "Many other people seem to share his opinion as well."

New tears, slow and uncertain welled up in Canada's eyes, a strange feeling growing in his heart.

Germany, most likely thinking that the tears were the result of what had happened indoors, hesitantly reached out to hold the other in his arms. Canada gladly accepted, feeling too overwhelmed to fight it, however wrong it was. He let himself enjoy the sensation of having someone's attention, thinking of it more as a gesture between friends than that of a possible couple.

He ignored the miniscule fluttering in his chest, finding it too much of a difficulty to face.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been Prussia's idea to host a masquerade ball in late autumn, his way of humoring England and his large amount of folklore surrounding the last day of October. Of course, being his brother and being of age, Germany also had to put on a mask and make an appearance amongst the guest present. Normally, he would have grumbled about having to leave his study and avoided speaking to anyone until the long night drew to a close; but for once in his life he actually looked forward to coming evening for there was a person in particular that he wanted to see.

Canada had finally given in to his persistent asking and agreed to attend that night.

Germany couldn't help but smile, the same way he did whenever thoughts of the young female nation came to mind. He always looked forward to seeing her, hearing the sweetness of her voice and the gentle things she had to say. It was cute really, how soft spoken and calm she was; and yet there was something just below the surface, a cleverness and strength that he couldn't help but be drawn to. She was one of a kind.

There was a knock at the door before Prussia entered, dressed in his formal evening wear. In his hand was a black masquerade mask, a white iron cross outlined just above the left eye. It matched the black or his jacket and contrasted rather nicely with his albino features.

"Aren't you ready yet? Our guests will be arriving soon." He said.

"Yes, yes, I'm almost ready." Germany reached for his own mask.

It was for the character Romeo. One half midnight black and the other snow white, gold embroidery danced along the edges and separated the two halves. At the center of the forehead was a crown jewel of sorts, adding a nice touch of symmetry to the mask.

"Couldn't you have picked something less cliché?" Prussia asked, rolling his eyes.

Germany shrugged, he rather liked the idea of playing a notable character from a tragedy. Even if he didn't have a particular fondness for Shakespeare it was still a character he rather liked. A character made all the more suitable for a masquerade ball, though he could find himself with any number of duplicates that night.

"Well, I guess it's too late for you to do anything about it now," Prussia put on his own mask and tied it in place. "Just, please, don't spend the entire night sulking."

Germany couldn't help but grin, "Of course brother, whatever you say."

Unlike a formal affair, the ballroom that night burst with color. Women wore dresses in bright shades of pink, green, and orange. There were men wearing suits of red and white, light blue and even purple. There was the usual din of people talking, dancing, and laughing, everyone happy and carefree. Masks were everywhere; from those meant to be artistic to those intended to be terrifying, they created a host of interesting characters instead of the usual guests.

And it also made it impossible for Germany to find Canada.

The colors and sound surrounding him where dazzling, creating a whirlwind of confusion that even he couldn't make sense of. With each passing second Germany found himself more and more lost and unable to situate himself in the room.

Finally he stumbled into Prussia.

"Ah West!" He exclaimed clapping his brother on the back. "I was just about to look for you."

"You were?"

"Yes, of course! There's someone I would like you to meet." Prussia dragged his younger brother towards a young woman standing alone and watching the other guests.

Her dress was a rather bright shade of green that didn't leave much of her figure to the imagination. A heavy necklace of emeralds glittered against her throat and flashed whenever she turned. The mask she wore was bright green as well, with a rather ridiculous feather jutting out from the side.

"Sophia!" Prussia called, shoving Germany towards her.

"There you are," the woman Germany assumed to be Sophia said. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Of course not, it's just that my brother has a knack for scaring pretty women off. Naturally I had to bring him to you.'

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." She said and curtseyed.

"Charmed I'm sure." Germany said. "Now if you'll excuse me-"He turned to leave but was cut off by Prussia's arm.

"Now hold up West, Sophia's been waiting all night to dance with you. You don't want to be rude do you?"

The two brothers glared at each other; Prussia with a satisfied smirk on his lips and Germany with the realization of what had just happened. Germany's temper rose as he turned back to Sophia and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

They took the positions among the crowd and Germany placed his Hand on Sophia's waist trying his best to keep his grip as light as possible.

"You're going to have to hold my hand too Germany." She said, almost crushing his hand in her grip.

Gingerly he led them into the first step. Sophia gripped his shoulder rather tightly as he brought them into a turn.

"My father met my mother at a ball just like this." She said. "England was the one who hosted it."

"Really?" Germany asked, not paying attention. He craned his neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Canada in the crowd.

"Yes, they were both the children of wealthy nobles. My grandfather was hoping to make his way into England's good graces and hoped that my mother would catch his attention. My father- ouch! That was my foot!"

He stopped his careless leading for a moment to mumble an apology.

"It's alright it happens to the best of us. Once I was attending a ball in Scotland and spilled punch on the prime minister's wife!" She was obviously scandalized by the entire thing, no doubt it was one of the highlights of her life. "I was so embarrassed that I-Germany?"

"Yes?"

"We're stepping the wrong way."

"Oh, sorry."

"That's fine, you're still learning. I'd be happy to teach you a few, _things_ if you wanted."

Germany looked at Sophia, and a cold trickle ran down his spine. Her eyes flashed from behind her mask. Sometimes it was amazing how low some women would stoop.

From the corner of his eye Germany saw a head of blond hair slip towards the main terrace in the backyard. He pulled them both into a sharp turn so he could take a closer look. Now the person seemed to be making their way towards Sweden, who was talking with Finland in one corner of the room. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Canada.

"I must say Germany, you dance rather… differently, than any other man I've met before."

"Is that so?" He took a step backwards and tried to do a full turn in hopes of catching another glimpse of Canada.

She was now talking with Finland, her back still turned to him.

"Now I know you're not trying!" Sophia exclaimed, pulling him the right way.

The music ended and Germany knew what it would take to get away. Cringing on the inside he swept up her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for a lovely time, but I know Prussia will become angry with me if I insult our other guests by ignoring them." He said, trying his best to copy his brother's easy charm.

Her cheeks turned red as she bowed as well, "O-of course. May I see you again tonight?"

"Maybe." It was a lie of course, but he couldn't bear another moment with her.

Back in the safety in the crowd Germany immediately began pushing his way through the throngs of people, towards Canada. Hopefully she was still talking with Finland, or else he had no way of finding her. He could see Sweden, as stoic as ever even with a mask on, standing next to Finland and…

"Hello Germany." France said, lowering the mask from his face.

"Oh, h-hello France. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, thank you so much for inviting us tonight."

"Yes, us too," Finland chirped. "Sweden and I are so very happy that you asked us to be here."

"Yeah. It's really…fun."

"G-good," even Germany was a bit unnerved by Sweden's intense glare. "I'm glad that you all are enjoying yourselves."

"Fin, you wanted to ask him for Christmas yeah?" Sweden asked.

"Oh that's right. We were wondering if you would like to come visit us in the winter, if you're not too busy of course."

"That sounds fine Finland. But I'll have to ask Prussia of course, he can be rather selective about what he wants to do for the holidays.

"It snows quite a bit in your home doesn't it Finland?" France asked.

"Yes, it does. Sometimes we even get snowed in, doesn't it Sweden?"

"Yeah."

France sipped at his wine thoughtfully, "You know, Canada rather enjoys the snow as well. She would probably like to visit you sometime, I wouldn't mind spending Christmas in the North."

All three of them turned to look at Germany, France and Finland burst out laughing and the corners on Sweden's mouth twitched. "I'm very sorry Mr. Germany, but this is just too much," Finland gasped.

"Obvious." Sweden muttered.

"Germany, _mon ami_. You need to stop being so formal with everyone, you are allowed to pick and choose your company."

"What?" He asked. A flush spread over Germany's cheeks.

"She's outside on the balcony."

"I am being very happy for you Mr. Germany, finding someone must be so exciting!"

"Hurry."

The night air was welcome as Germany took a deep, relaxing breath. After being stuck inside the crowded ball the outdoors was pure bliss.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't figure it out."

"Prussia says I have a knack for avoiding pretty women."

Canada pursed her lips as she stood up from her seat on the edge of the balcony. Her violet eyes glistened from behind her scarlet mask. Behind her right ear there was a pink rose, large and stunning.

As usual her dress was positively breathtaking. The one for her costume was flame red with sheer sleeves that billowed gently in the breeze. Its full skirt swayed gently and made Canada seem like a princess, all the more appropriate considering that she was supposed to be a character.

"O speak again bright angel for though art-"

"Germany!" Canada blushed.

"Pink for flower?" He teased further gently twirling her around so he could take in even more of her beauty.

"What says Romeo?" She retorted.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."

"I take it you've read Shakespeare as well?" Canada asked.

"England has given me many of his works to read."

"Really? He's given many to me as well."

"And France let him?"

"Well, not exactly, they were a bit of a secret. But I was so curious that I just had to read them, they're quite famous even France can't deny that. And I'm sure Prussia has read them too."

"Prussia, read? You must be joking." Germany scoffed.

"I do like to give him the benefit of the doubt," she shivered, hugging her arms around herself. "It's awfully cold tonight isn't it?"

"It is, would you care to go back inside?"

She looked at him, slightly apprehensive. "Only if you lead the way."

**Writer's Rant:**

**Okay, I feel the need to reiterate how important it is to me that there is some form of feedback on new chapters. This is mostly because the last chapter got something like one comment and maybe six favorites/follows, which is a serious pet peeve of mine because there's nothing for me to go on when I sit down to write another chapter. I'm in the dark! I can't tell if things are moving at the right pace or if things are getting boring with only a click of a button, recently I had the privilege of having Savage Valentine work with me on a story. She took time out of her schedule to give me pointers and a steer in the right direction, and the difference between the first and final draft is amazing. Honestly, if you took the fifteen or so minutes to read the chapter all I'm asking for is maybe another minute for you to write down what you like or don't like. It doesn't have to be some extravagant review, a simple list is enough for me. Bulletpoints are a hundred percent okay here, or even just a little explanation behind something that stuck with you.**

** I think this is something completely reasonable to ask of people reading this story, just the minute or so to tell me what you think. Who doesn't like to share their opinion?**

** So, for now (this could become extended or even permanent for this story) I'm going to have a goal for reviews until I post the next chapter. For this chapter it'll be five.**

** Thank you.**

** ~HandwrittenStories**


	9. Chapter 9

Canada loved snow. It was cold and soft and fun to play in, he loved watching the sunlight gleam off the pure white surface of fresh drifts and feeling the cold flakes against his nose.

He looked out the window at the sun rising over the horizon and shedding a rosy light over everything. Hesitantly he ran a hand along the lacey cuff of the nightgown he wore. Recently he had found another reason to enjoy the snow, the dresses cut for winter completely sheathed his figure.

This was made an even more appreciated blessing because France had arranged for them to stay with Sweden and Finland. For a week he would be living as a woman, which was made all the more aggravating by France's constant doting.

Canada sighed, this vacation was turning into a rather stressful trip.

Downstairs the sound of Finland getting up and starting breakfast in the kitchen signaled that it was the appropriate time to get up and start the day. Canada rose from his seat at the window and opened the trunk France had packed for him. On top of the other clothes lay the padding that went over his chest, though he still needed France to fasten the cloth firmly in place Canada could now manage a fit that would last a few hours. This was enough time for him to go downstairs.

He slipped his arms out of the light pink wool and wrapped the cloth around himself. Goose bumps rose on his skin in the cold morning air as he tied everything into place, it was a good thing that only the top of the dress had to be lowered in order to make to necessary folds. The collar of the nightgown rose high enough to do the job of a necklace. A quick look in the mirror showed that everything was in place and that he could safely meet with anyone.

Finland smiled when he saw Canada walk into the kitchen. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." Canada took a seat at the small table pressed into one corner of the room.

"Did you see the snow from last night? There must be another few centimeters or so now, I hope you don't mind the weather, it sure does snow a lot this time of year."

"No, not at all."

"You must be cold in here, I'll make you some tea." Finland took down a kettle and set it on the stove.

Canada smiled. Finland was so kind and caring, very much like a mother to him. Sweden was somewhat reserved and at times a bit cold towards others, but Finland bubbled over with friendliness and warmth. It put Canada at ease as he picked up the mug placed before him.

"So tell me, how are you enjoying your stay here?" Finland asked.

"It's wonderful here, thank you so much for inviting us." He meant it sincerely, despite having to tell Finland as a woman.

"France told us about how much you love snow." Finland hesitated for a moment, "But there is something I've been wondering about. You see, a long time ago, when most of us were still young and reckless, Iceland ran off. He was still a small child and was missing for about a month. When he came back he told us about a small boy that he had met while he was gone."

A cold trickle of fear gathered in Canada's stomach. The memories were somewhat vague and fuzzy, but he could still recall the strange visitor he had received shortly after coming into existence.

"O-oh really?' his palms became damp and a nervous tremor crept into his voice. "D-did he say anything else about it?"

"Not much, just that the boy was very young, I doubt he would remember." Finland sighed.

"Yes, I think that it would have been too long ago for him. Maybe Iceland even imagined him, it doesn't seem like it could be real."

"You're probably right, Canada isn't a very good name for a child."

Their eyes met and he felt his heart beat even faster and his arms tremble. Suddenly Canada felt very small and very vulnerable.

"W-what are you going…going to do?" images of public humiliation flashed before his mind's eye. Yet, his thoughts seemed to dwell on what Germany might think, and his heart only raced faster.

"Canada, _kulta_, I won't be doing anything!" Finland reached out to hold Canada's hand in his own. "Why would I want to make fun of you in front of everyone else?"

"Because…"

"Look, I'm not sure why you might want all of us to think you are a girl, but you are developing some feelings for Mr. Germany and this is the only way for you to know for certain how you feel."

"F-Finland, don't!" Canada blushed.

"There's no need to be shy, remember that Sweden and I are in a sense married. I won't tell anyone else your secret Canada, you deserve this chance to know him."

He looked up, unable to find the proper way to thank Finland.

"There you are Canada!" France said, appearing in the doorway.

"Good morning France," Finland said.

"I was wondering where you managed to disappear to Canada. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, not at all. In fact I was just about to tell Canada that Mr. Germany will be joining us this evening at the dinner party. I hope you don't mind but I also asked Mr. Italy here as well."

Canada's attention immediately went to France and saw his own fear reflected in the other's eyes.

"That's great Finland, I haven't seen little Ita in quite some time."

"France, what do we do?" Canada asked as he unwound the fabric from his chest.

"The only thing we can do, lie."

France double checked the door to make sure it was locked before turning to help readjust the padding.

"Lie? How can we cover the fact that I'm not your sister _or_ your lover? Someone's bound to notice something!"

"What do you want me to do?" France demanded, giving a particularly hard yank on the cloth. "If I tell him who you really are he will tell everyone else, and he already knew you as a brother. He may be dimwitted at times but he wouldn't forget a childhood playmate."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely positive. You're just going to have to be careful tonight and avoid him at all costs."

"Maybe I shouldn't-"

"No Canada, that is completely ridiculous. Do you really wanting Italy running around without both of us there to keep him in check?"

"I guess not," Canada took the plain dress France handed him and pulled it on.

"It's settled then. Hopefully he won't arrive sooner than the party tonight, otherwise we might have some difficulties."

The afternoon was just a string of anxieties for Canada. As every hour passed by he felt himself grow more and more agitated. He paced the house, ignoring France's nervous glances and Finland's questions. This night could very well be the end of him, if anything went wrong there would be no way for him to regain his dignity.

When it came time for him to dress for the party he spent as much time as possible looking at himself from every angle, trying to see if there was even the slightest flaw. He even decided to leave his glasses behind.

"Canada, you look very pretty this evening." Finland said.

"Yeah. It's nice." Sweden agreed. "Where are your glasses?"

"I decide to take them off," Canada looked nervously at Finland's scary partner.

"It's nice."

"Ah there she is," France said. "Let me see how the dress fits, won't you?"

It was perfect of course. Pastel blue fabric and a cinched bodice with long sleeves and a high neckline. Along the border of the skirt were embroidered snowflakes in white that matched the smaller ones forming a band along the cinch. The fabric was soft, warm, and by far the least troublesome of the ones France had made him wear.

"It's perfect. You look beautiful!" France said.

"She really does." Finland smiled.

"So, who else is coming tonight?"

"Well, I invited Mr. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Ms. Belgium, Mr. Switzerland and Ms. Liechtenstein, and Mr. Russia."

"That should make for an interesting turn out then," France put on a dark red jacket and straightened his hair one last time.

"I hope they all make it, it will be so nice to see everyone again!-"

"Fin." Sweden interjected. "Door."

It was Norway and Iceland, bundled up against the fresh snow that was falling. They stopped to stomp the snow from their boots and leave their coats and scarves on the hooks beside the door. Then they were swept up by conversation with the others.

Soon after came Denmark and Russia. While Denmark began to pester Finland for a drink Russia noticed Canada sitting on a sofa quietly observing the others.

"Oh, are you all by yourself?" He asked.

"Well…"

"I'll sit with you _da_?"

"No really, it's fine if you-"

"Ah, but a lady shouldn't be all by herself. Everybody should have some company." Russia joined Canada on the couch.

"Thank you Mr. Russia." Canada discreetly rubbed one of his temples.

"So tell me, how have you been since I saw you last. It has been half a year at least since France introduced me to you at Germany's ball."

"I am doing fine thank you."

"Well then, I am very happy for you. "

A hush fell over the two that Canada didn't feel like breaking. He had too much on his mind to remember his manners, and besides, Russia was the one who insisted on sitting with him.

In the next room there was a loud outbreak of laughter that caused the two of them to look towards the doorway. As he was looking past the other's tall and broad frame Canada noticed something a bit odd about the person sitting next to him.

"Isn't it hot in that scarf Mr. Russia?"

"Oh this? Yes, it can get a little warm at times, but I prefer to keep it on. It was a gift from my big sister a long time ago."

"Your big sister? I never knew that you had a sibling." Canada said.

"Yes. Ukraine doesn't go out very often, she isn't very fond of parties. My little sister Belarus doesn't get invited places that much." He grimaced, "I think that she can sometimes scare people a little bit."

"I think I understand the feeling." Canada remembered the times he had to apologize to some girl that France had made lewd comments to, and if he was drunk…

"Family can be a bit strange sometimes." Russia chuckled and Canada couldn't help but join in.

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing. The babble of conversation grew as everyone spoke with the new guest.

"Canada! Come see who it is!" France called.

"Excuse me." He said, getting up from beside Russia.

He knew it was one of two people, neither of whom he entirely felt like seeing at the moment. Would it be better for it to be Italy or Germany? Either way he would be found out, but if Germany wasn't there a chance could still exist for him to…

"Oh, it's Juliet." Prussia scoffed.

"Hello Mr. Prussia." Canada gave a nob of his head towards the meaner of the two brothers.

"Canada," Germany appeared by his side. "I don't think you've ever been formally introduced to my brother."

"Oh don't worry, I've heard plenty about her." Prussia said. "too much in fact."

"You have?" France interjected, handing Prussia a glass of wine. "That warms my heart, Canada hasn't been noticed by so many people before."

"France, don't try to-"

"But Prussia how could I not? She never really interacted with anyone before, it's only now that people have begun to notice her."

"Do you have any idea-"

"And it's so kind of Germany to have been such a gentleman towards her. You should be proud Prussia, your little brother is such a fine young man."

A knock at the door diverted everyone's attention for a moment. As Finland got up to let Switzerland, Belgium, and Liechtenstein in France gave a wave of his hand to Germany. Quickly the two left the room.

"I heard what happened, are you alright?" Russia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Canada looked at Germany. "I think the real question is are you alright?"

"It's nothing, he often says things he does not mean." Germany rested a hand on Canada's shoulder. "I'll speak with him about it."

"Not now," Russia said. "Now you should just try your best to enjoy the party. Soon everyone will be here and Prussia will forget about things."

"I hope you are right," Germany said. "Otherwise this might turn into a very long one."

An hour passed before Italy arrived. The final knock at the door sent Canada's stomach plummeting from under him. While Russia and Germany both left the room to great him, Canada trailed tentatively behind and hovered by the doorway. His eyes met France's and they shared a grim look as Italy made his usual chipper remarks to everyone else.

It wasn't going to be so terrible, Canada decided. At least he could stop pretending now.

"Big brother France! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Italy hugged the other close.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too Ita."

"Did you bring Catherine with you?"

The question was a heavy door slamming in Canada's heart as he stepped forward. It was better to get it over with now.

"Who?" France asked. "Oh you mean Canada? I keep telling you that you don't always have to address your sister by her other name Ita!"

His hand tightened on Italy's arm as he turned towards Canada.

"Italy. I haven't seen you in a long time, how are you and your brother doing with your new business?" Russia asked.

"Fine, but…" He turned to Canada about to say something.

"This is no place to be talking about business, it's the holidays!" Finland interjected. "Besides, we'll have plenty of time to talk about this later, right now it's time for us to eat."

"Yeah. I'll get the plates." Sweden said.

After dinner everyone broke off into their own clusters of conversation, leaving Germany and Canada to sit alone and talk again. It was a subdued conversation without any of their usual liveliness. Canada was too preoccupied with worrying about Italy and Prussia and Germany seemed to sense that the problem was something deeper than he was letting on.

"How long are you going to be staying here? Finland mentioned that you and France would be in town for a while longer." Germany asked.

"We leave in four days, what about you?"

"We're staying somewhere nearby for the night, and then returning home."

Canada played with the edge of his sleeve. At least nobody was noticing them amid all the drinking and talking.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely stunning tonight yet?"

"You tell me that every time we meet."

"But I mean it every time."

Canada smiled at the compliment.

From the other room someone roared with drunken laughter. There was the sound of breaking glass and people talking noisily. France, Denmark, and Prussia stumbled in with drinks in their hands.

"Hey little brother!" Prussia slurred. "You should join us for a drink!"

"Canada, you should too! You look so sad!"

Canada looked at Germany and nodded. They both rose from the couch.

"Not right now Prussia, I think the two of us were about to go for a walk."

"C'mon West! Don't be so uptight!" He said as they pushed past him into the hallway

"I really rather not."

They walked past Italy who had been chattering happily with Belgium.

"Oh Catherine! Wait!" He exclaimed.

Now even more alarmed than ever Canada clutched Germany's arm and silently begged for Prussia to get in Italy's way.

"Wait! Canada! I had to ask-"

He felt a hand on the back of his collar. He pulled forward, trying to get out of the others' surprisingly strong grip. At the same time Italy tried to pull him backwards. Though Italy was small he was rather strong. He gave another hard pull at the same time Canada

There was a harsh ripping sound.

Canada felt Italy let go of him and the tattered edge of the dress brush against his shoulder. Germany began lecturing the other as he tugged Canada closer, and Italy began apologizing over and over again.

Over the commotion Canada heard France gasp. He turned to see what the matter was and noticed how big the tear really was. The entire back of the bodice was gone, it hung in tatters now. And yet he couldn't feel any of the cold that was supposedly ever-present in the house. It must have been the padding that…

The padding!

Canada realized what had made France so alarmed, even through his drunken haze he had realized the obvious problem. There was no way to explain the thick layer of fabric sitting across his back.

So this was how he would be found out. He stood, waiting for everything to unravel.

Something heavy landed over his shoulders. Canada looked up to see Finland placing a coat over his shoulders.

"Oh Italy, that dress was so nice too." He said. "Now she will have to take it to a tailor, it was probably new. Now look at it."

"I'm so sorry Canada!" Italy wailed. "I didn't mean to rip your pretty dress!"

"It's fine really-"

"You have to be more careful!" Germany scolded.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Fin, I think-"

"Alright, alright, calm down everyone." France said. "It's been a long night and I'm sure we're all just a little too wound up."

"You're right." Germany said. He stepped away from Canada and walked up to his brother. "I think Prussia and I will be leaving now."

The words seemed to sober the other up a bit and he allowed himself to be led away by Germany.

Canada watched as Germany gave him one last look. He smiled as he walked out the front door into the snow.

"Well now," Finland said. "France, I think it's best to let Canada get some sleep. She's had enough excitement for one night."

**Author's Rant:**

** So there was a pretty good response last time, the quota I had was met by the time I sat down to check my messages. There were some really awesome reviews that stood out to me from Dormroomblogger (guest) DestinyXUnknown and I huge, huge thank you to Serenity Ma Sogni! I hope this mixes it up a bit for you.**

** Keep up the awesome work everyone! I'm going to be greedy this time around and ask for seven reviews before I start working. I hope this isn't too much a challenge.**


	10. Chapter 10

The frost on the windows glowed faintly orange as the sun set over the horizon. Germany watched idly as the crystals came into sharper relief in the light. He hoped that in another few weeks the snow would melt and shortly after flowers would begin to bloom again. After the weather became warm again he would have to visit the pond with Canada again.

That was if the evening went well. If Prussia still didn't approve of Canada by the night's close there wouldn't be a shred of hope for them in the future. Germany nervously thread a tie around his neck as he remembered the incident during Christmas. After the general shock had worn off Prussia still only disapproved of her, saying that she was rude to turn down France's offer of a drink.

It had been France's idea to have the two meet again once things had settled down. During one of his many visits with the two Germany had told Canada about Prussia's persistent distain towards her. She'd sighed, muttering something about there being a team of people who shared the same sentiment while Germany tried to explain to her the importance of Prussia's approval.

After the two had argued back and forth until France had stepped in and offered his suggestion. Germany had immediately agreed, declaring it a fantastic idea. Canada had stood and shaken her elder brother by the shoulders, shouting at him in French. France quipped back starting a heated verbal battle between the two. Germany was left without any idea of what either of them was saying, but he couldn't help but notice that Canada's voice seemed to lower an octave when she was angry.

Which brought him to the present.

Germany straightened the tie one last time before deciding to visit Prussia's study.

Unlike Germany, Prussia didn't see any need to keep thing organized. Books and papers were scattered all around the room. Some stray coats and shirts were scattered about for reasons that Germany didn't even want to attempt at guessing. Prussia himself sat at his desk, asleep.

Germany took in more of the disarray around him. A book of bank records lay opened and under a vest on the floor. Inside Prussia's messy scrawl covered the pages in sloppy numbers and expenses, he made a mental note to reorganize their finances before Prussia's sloppy bookkeeping led them to ruin.

Sighing he closed the book and placed it on a shelf.

"Brother, wake up" Germany shook the other awake.

"What? What is it?" Prussia asked irritably.

"It's almost time for France and Canada to arrive, don't you want to look proper when you meet them?"

"What for?" Prussia scoffed. "It's not like I have any reason to impress those two, as if France could have anything to say. Letting her run around with hair like that, he must be joking."

"Don't think of it as impressing so much as retaining your dignity." Germany offered.

"Dignity? Don't make me laugh! France doesn't care about dignity, and I doubt that girl had any to begin with."

"Prussia, please."

"What woman walks around showing her ankles and letting anyone take advantage of her? It's insane! She has no self-respect!"

"You aren't-"

"She'll only play with your emotions Germany! She doesn't really care about you! You're only a play thing to her!"

He sighed, dismissing it all as another drunken rant. They'd become more frequent over the past few months and it was best to just let Prussia exhaust himself as he went on and on about women or Germany's unruly behavior.

"I told you to find some other nice girl!"

"I didn't like any of those other women."

They only seemed interested in him for their status, who wouldn't want to be married to the immortal personification of a country? Not only were he and Prussia influential in their country's government, but they also had a substantial amount of wealth.

"Well, better a woman you dislike than some cheap harlot that France parades around as his sister. As if she actually has any sort of genuine interest in you! I knew I should have arranged a marriage for you instead of leaving everything to chance with someone like that prowling around. She's a bad influence on you! She'll probably convince you to ignore all of your responsibilities and even rebel against your boss!"

"Prussia!" Germany snapped. "It's fine for you to appear sloppy in front of our guests and act like an idiot. It's fine for you to humiliate yourself and even me in front of others, but this is completely ridiculous. Just because you can't find any reason to care about anyone doesn't mean that I can't!"

Red eyes met his in stunned silence. Germany had very rarely spoken out against his brother, instead he took everything passively, without question. Prussia fixed him with a steady gaze as he rose from his seat. Germany stepped backwards, pressing himself against the door frame out of fear.

Prussia stood, centimeters from Germany. His breath ghosted along Germany's face, it smelled faintly like ginger and it was obvious that he was completely sober as he glared Germany. Prussia's gloved hands clenched and unclenched, as his red eyes locked on Germany's blue ones and leaned forward to say one last thing.

"Fine," the words were a whisper laced with venom. "Fine, but we'll see when she stomps on your heart later."

**Author's Rant:**

**Edit: Okay, this story is on break until further notice. No clue when I'll add anything but consider it officially on hiatus.**


End file.
